As the World Comes to an End
by SpikeLover7
Summary: Sequel to "Full of Grace." Arthur comes back to find that he has been gone for nearly 2000 years. In a world torn apart by war, life has become simple again, yet Arthur finds himself homesick for a world that no longer exists. As Merlin and Arthur help each other cope, an ancient power rises, threatening to destroy not only their new found happiness, but the world itself. M/A, WIP.
1. Two Thousand Years

_Howling ghosts they reappear,_

_in mountains that are stacked with fear,_

_but you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

_And in the sea that's painted black,_

_creatures lurk below the deck,_

_but you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

_And as the world comes to an end,_

_I'll be here to hold your hand,_

_'cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._

_~ "king and lionheart," of monsters and men._

**As the World Comes to an End**

**Prologue: Two Thousand Years**

_Merlin's asleep in the ruins of an old castle in Scotland when he feels the Earth tremble underneath him, and a voice calls to him from far away._

_Merlin leaps to his feet. He feels the ground pulling at him, feels a magic intense and ancient rise up from the Earth, and he couldn't fight it even if he wanted to. He sheds his old skin without trying, feels himself grow young again, and he gasps as the magic pulls at his very core. He grabs his chest and whispers Arthur's name._

_Then he blinks, and he's at the shore of the lake of Avalon. He was just here a few weeks ago, sending little boats full of candles over the lake's surface in memory of those who died in the last world war._

_He feels the Earth tremble again, and the force of it brings Merlin to his knees. He hears a voice calling to him again. Only this time, he can make out who it is._

_It has been centuries, millennia, since he has heard this voice. But he would know it anywhere._

"_Arthur," Merlin gasps, and when the Earth stops trembling, Merlin gets shakily to his feet as Arthur's head breaks the surface of the water._

_Merlin watches in wonder as his King struggles to shore, weighed down by soggy red cloak and damp chain mail, Excalibur hanging loyally at his side._

_Arthur spits out a stream of water, and even from this distance Merlin can see his old friend rolling his eyes._

"_Merlin, are you just going to stand there gawping or are you going to help out your King?"_

_Merlin laughs, and it's been so long since he's done so it comes out nearly hysterical. But he doesn't care. Arthur is here. Whole and alive. He's finally here._

_Arthur continues to struggle up the shore as Merlin runs, faster than he's run in a long time, maybe ever. He reaches Arthur before he's out of the water and the force of their meeting knocks them both off their feet. They land in the water hard. Arthur barely has time to indignantly shout out "Mer-lin!" before Merlin crashes their lips together. It's violent and passionate all at the same time, full of so many things gone unsaid for so long. Merlin kisses Arthur like he's wanted to kiss him for more than a thousand years, and Arthur kisses him back._

_And it feels just like coming home._

* * *

Merlin's not sure how long the kiss lasts; it could be days for all he knows. One thing he is sure of is that, after so many years of waiting, it doesn't disappoint. It's everything Merlin has wanted and more. It means that Arthur's _alive_. After nearly two thousand years, Arthur is back, and Merlin can hardly believe it.

Eventually, Arthur pulls away, ending the kiss much sooner than Merlin would have liked.

"As much as I enjoyed that, Merlin, this lake is freezing."

Merlin laughs and shakes his head, and he's shocked to find that he's crying for the first time in decades; until this moment, he thought he'd cried all the tears he could. He stands up and reaches out a hand. Arthur smiles and takes it, lets Merlin help him to his feet. Together, hands still clasped, they trudge to shore.

It's September, but the sun has barely risen and it's cold. They climb out of the lake and stand shivering for a few seconds before Merlin thinks to do something.

"_Drÿg._"

A warm burst of air washes over them, and in an instant they're both standing by the lake dry as can be. Arthur lets go of Merlin's hand and feels his clothes, gazing down at them in awe, and Merlin wonders briefly how Arthur will react to such a direct use of magic.

When Arthur looks back up at him, Merlin is shocked to find that Arthur looks, of all things, put off.

"Merlin...are you telling me that all those nights we spent wet and freezing in the woods, all you had to do was say one word and we could have been warm and dry?"

"Ummm...yes?" Merlin bites his lip, trying not to laugh at the look of consternation on Arthur's face.

Arthur stares at him for a few seconds. Then, without warning, he smacks Merlin on the head.

"Clotpole."

Merlin laughs in relief as he rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah, I missed you too."

Arthur smiles at Merlin, and before he knows what's happening Merlin feels himself being pulled in for a hug. Arthur wraps his arms tightly around him, and Merlin hugs him back. It's a simple gesture, but considering they've only done this a handful of times, it speaks volumes. Neither of them says a word as they stand on the shore of Avalon and hold each other close, and neither of them really has to, because they both understand.

Finally, Arthur pulls away, patting Merlin companionably on the shoulder.

"So, how long was I gone? Twenty years? Thirty?"

Merlin's heart crashes into his stomach.

"That's...that's how long it felt for you? A few decades?"

Arthur frowns as he loses himself in thought. "It didn't...I'm not sure. I remember you came to me, and you made me a promise. But I don't remember much after you left. Just flashes here and there. It can't have been that long, can it?"

Merlin falls silent, which seems to be enough of an answer for Arthur.

Arthur pulls his hand away from Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin...how long was I gone?"

Merlin gulps. How can he possibly tell Arthur that he's been gone for nearly two millennia?

"Arthur...maybe you should sit down."

And for the first time that Merlin can think of, Arthur does what he asks without protest. He sits down on the ground hard, and Merlin can just see the gears turning in his head.

"One hundred. Has it been a hundred?"

Merlin kneels next to him on the ground and replies, "More."

Arthur's eyes grow wide. "Two hundred. It can't be more than that."

"Arthur-"

"Okay, three hundred. Surely it can't be much longer than that." Panic is starting to seep into Arthur's voice, and Merlin can't bear it.

"Arthur...it's the year 2512. You've been gone for almost two thousand years."

Merlin is grateful that Arthur agreed to sit, because the look on his face makes it clear that he would have crashed to the ground otherwise.

"Two...two _thousand _years?"

Merlin wants to say something, but he has no idea what could possibly help in this situation. In the end, all he can do is nod.

Arthur shakes his head, and Merlin watches as tears rise in his eyes.

"No," Arthur states emphatically, as if he can make it true by simply saying it.

Merlin watches helplessly as Arthur stands, walks away from him, and begins to pace. It's a nervous habit Arthur has always had, born from too many sleepless nights and too much stress, one that has always made Merlin feel useless. He watches Arthur pace now, mumbling quietly to himself, until he can't stand it.

Merlin gets to his feet and slowly approaches his king. Arthur pauses only when Merlin rests a hand gently on his shoulder and whispers his name. Arthur turns away toward the lake, trembling slightly under Merlin's touch.

"Merlin...that promise you made to me. Please...tell me that you..." Arthur trails off, unable to finish his thought, but Merlin knows what he wants.

Gently, almost shyly, Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur from behind. When Arthur doesn't flinch away, Merlin pulls him as close as he can. He feels Arthur's chest rise and fall with breath, feels his heart beat with life, and it's the sweetest feeling in the world. He rests his head on Arthur's shoulder, his lips close to Arthur's ear so he doesn't miss a word.

"I kept my promise to you, Arthur. I didn't live alone. I saved lives, I helped people. I did what you asked me to do. I met a lot of people in two thousand years, Arthur, and I loved some of them as well as I could. But none of them were ever _you_."

Arthur bows his head in response before reaching down, grabbing Merlin's hands, and holding on tight. Merlin waits patiently as Arthur slows his breathing and calms down.

Finally, Arthur gently pries Merlin's arms off of him and turns to face him.

"Merlin...what happened to Camelot?"

Memories flood Merlin's mind, and he smiles sadly as he answers, "Let me show you."

_...tbc..._

Reviews are appreciated as always. :)


	2. Starry Night

**As the World Comes to an End**

**Chapter One: Starry Night **

After Gwen's death, with no true heir to the throne, Merlin tries his hardest to keep the kingdom together. He becomes a good mentor to the man who takes the throne next, and for awhile Merlin finds himself hopeful for Camelot's future. But then the king dies unexpectedly, of a disease Merlin finds himself powerless to cure, leaving his wife to rule in his stead. The Queen, always jealous of how close Merlin and her husband were, goes against Merlin's council and marries a monster of man who becomes the start of Camelot's downfall.

A hundred years after Gwen's passing, Merlin can't bear to watch the death of the kingdom he and Arthur had worked so hard to build, and so he sheds the old man, becomes himself as he was when Arthur knew him, and he leaves.

Centuries after Arthur's death, he meets a woman who reminds him how to love. She loves him for who he is, reminds him that he has so much to offer the world, and he falls for her. He grows old with her, never telling her that he has magic. She dies in his arms, and as he weeps, he sheds the old man once more and moves on.

She gives him the courage to leave what's left of Albion and see the world. He watches civilizations rise and fall. Watches countries grow and flourish. He finds causes, fights in wars.

In the early 1200's, Merlin finds himself in Ireland, and it's there that he meets a brave young man named Matthew. His courage, his kindness, and his strength remind him so much of Arthur that Merlin wonders at first if it's really him come back after all this time. But in the end, they get along too well, and though Merlin knows that this man isn't really Arthur, he falls for him hard and fast.

They're allowed ten glorious years together. Then one night, Merlin wakes to what feels like his heart being torn out of his body, and he's on his feet before he even knows where he's going. He reaches the tavern just in time to see a man rip his sword out of Matthew's chest. The man and his five companions are dead before they hit the ground. The woman they had been attempting to rape when Matthew came by to help her runs away in terror. Merlin holds Matthew's body in his arms and screams his anguish to the skies, but Kilgarrah is long dead and there's no one to answer him.

Merlin builds a funeral pyre for Matthew, and as the fire soars into the night sky, Merlin gathers his few meager belongings and starts walking.

It's not until he passes by the Crystal Caves that he realizes where he's going.

In the year 1232, Merlin finds himself in Camelot for the first time since he left so long ago.

He wanders through what is left of the town, and then the castle itself. A few towers remain standing here and there, a few walls and turrets, but Camelot lies in ruins. Merlin stops at what he remembers to be the stairs leading into the castle, and he sits down on them and weeps.

When he awakens the next morning, tears dried on his face, he finds himself with a strong resolve, the likes of which he hasn't felt in a long time.

He places a powerful spell on the castle, one that leaves him drained of energy but feeling accomplished. Camelot will remain untouched by time, untouched by human hands and weather. Camelot will stay as he has found it for as long as his magic will hold. Because Merlin knows that Arthur will return someday, and he wants him to have something of his old life to visit.

But as he turns to go, another idea comes to him. He walks until he finds the clearing where he and Arthur faced off against Kilgarrah so many centuries ago. And there, in the woods next to the clearing, Merlin builds a small cottage.

It's not much, but it doesn't need to be.

In the years to come, Merlin returns often, staying for weeks, sometimes years, at a time. He strengthens the spell on Camelot and works on his cottage, filling it with mementos of the changing world. Each time he returns it gets a little bit easier. Though he still remembers what it was like to wander those halls after Arthur's death, after Gwen's death, in the days of tyrannical rule, he also remembers the good times. Drinking in the tavern with Arthur and the knights. The day Arthur was crowned king. The night Arthur gave him his mother's sigil.

Merlin clings to the good memories as tightly as he can, and whenever he visits the Lake of Avalon he sits on the shore and whispers new stories into the air, hoping the wind will carry them across the water to Arthur.

But he only tells him the good stories, because the bad ones are just too painful.

* * *

Merlin's made the journey from Avalon to Camelot many times. Dozens, hundreds, he's lost count over the years. On foot, it usually takes three days.

As they walk, Merlin begins to tell Arthur about what happened while he was gone. He starts with the early history of the world after Camelot fell and works his way through time. Covering 2000 years of history is no easy feat, and Merlin knows he's leaving things out, but Arthur listens attentively, soaking up everything he hears.

When Merlin begins to talk about lands outside of Albion (which Merlin explains is now called England), Arthur's eyes widen. He explains that he never really thought about how there could be a world outside of Albion. Merlin talks about time spent in Europe, South America, Asia, and Africa. He talks about the wars, but he also talks about the happier things: rising civilizations, an explosion in knowledge about science, art, philosophy. Arthur is most interested in hearing about the Renaissance, the Age of Enlightenment; those times when man learned and evolved and made beautiful things.

Merlin's just finished discussing Shakespeare (more like _gushing_ about Shakespeare, really) when they need to stop and try to find some food. The land they've been traveling through for the past few hours is unpopulated, still heavily forested. Merlin has become a much better hunter in the years since Arthur passed, and he manages to snag them a rabbit and hunt down some berries and nuts.

After lunch, they continue walking, and Merlin tells Arthur more about the history of the world. He tells him about America, the battles they fought for their independence, and the internal struggles they fought to become the country they wanted to be. He tells Arthur about how he fought for the Union in the American Civil War, and how more than half a million people were dead by the end of the country's bloodiest war.

Arthur grows quiet for awhile after that, and as the sun starts to set they walk in silence.

"Half a million people dead. I didn't know wars could be so bloody."

Merlin laughs bitterly. "Believe me, that's nothing."

Arthur stops walking and looks at him. "Half a million people is _nothing_?"

Merlin pauses. "The past five hundred years haven't been...easy. I'm sorry, Arthur."

Arthur shakes his head. "The world sounds so _big_, Merlin. I had no idea."

"I know," Merlin answers quietly. "It's a lot to take in. Maybe we should stop for the night."

So they find a cozy clearing and settle in. Merlin helps Arthur remove his armor without thinking twice, resting Excalibur against a tree, just like old times. They gather firewood, and when the fire is built, Merlin lights it with magic.

He remembers the first time he did this in front of Arthur, and he looks up to gauge his reaction. This time, instead of looking hurt and disappointed, he smiles at him, and Merlin feels his heart clench at the almost fond look on Arthur's face.

They lie down to sleep close to the fire. Merlin wears the cloak he had on when he was called away from the castle ruins, but Arthur has only his old clothes. After ten minutes of listening to Arthur shiver, Merlin gets up and moves closer. He lies down next to him, takes off his cloak, and wordlessly covers them both as best he can. Arthur turns toward Merlin, wraps his arms around him, and sighs sleepily. Merlin smiles as he shifts closer to Arthur's chest and rests his head under Arthur's chin. He whispers a quick spell, and as the air under the cloak warms, Arthur actually chuckles.

When they wake at sunrise, warm and well rested, Merlin finds himself still wrapped tightly in Arthur's arms, Arthur's breath warm against his forehead, and he feels truly happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

That morning, Merlin goes into the woods and manages to kill another rabbit using his magic. After all these years, killing with magic still makes him a bit uneasy, but as they need to eat, he overlooks it. He returns to their camp with the kill and begins to prepare it, waiting for Arthur to return.

Half an hour later, the rabbit is roasting and Arthur comes out of the woods hefting a crudely crafted spear and dragging a small deer behind him. He drops the deer at Merlin's feet.

"And _that _is how you hunt. Two thousand years and you're still terrible at it, _Mer_lin." Arthur smiles smugly at him, and the look is so familiar Merlin can't help but laugh.

After they've cooked the deer and eaten their fill, Merlin wraps up as much of the deer meat as he can in his cloak and hefts it over his shoulder. Then they continue their journey to Camelot.

* * *

As they walk, Merlin tells Arthur more about the history of the world. As he reaches the Age of Enlightenment and the Industrial Revolution, the land around them begins to change. They pass by abandoned farms at first, which give way to small villages. The villages are empty, like ghost towns, and Merlin leads them past slowly and quietly, as though he's paying homage to the people who used to live there; to a way of life that no longer exists.

Their feet hit a smooth path outside one village, and Arthur's not sure what to make of it. Merlin explains that it's a road, paved smooth to make it easier for people to travel. They walk along the road, on the outskirts of a large town, and Arthur points out things he doesn't understand. Telephone poles, light posts, steel buildings, the list goes on. Merlin does his best to explain them. When they find an abandoned car on the side of the road, Arthur eyes it warily.

Merlin decides it's time to stop for dinner.

As they eat more of their deer, Merlin tells Arthur about telephones, electricity, steel and plastic, airplanes, cars, computers, and spaceships. He explains it all in terms he thinks Arthur will understand, but he's not surprised when Arthur says it just sounds like a lot of magic to him. Merlin assures him that it's not magic, but science, and while Arthur believes him, it doesn't make it any easier for Arthur to accept that people can fly, or talk to people on the other side of the world, or land on the moon.

Hours later, Merlin's just finished talking about how man was in the process of attempting to terraform Mars so it could support life when Arthur tells him to stop.

Merlin smiles understandingly. "I know it's a lot to take in. Sometimes I look back myself and I can barely believe everything that's happened. The world has come a long way since you were King of Camelot, Arthur."

"Yes...I'm getting that," Arthur replies tiredly. "I wish I could have seen it, Merlin. I wish that we..." Arthur looks down at the ground quietly, but Merlin knows what he wants to say. He wishes they could have seen it together, too.

Merlin looks down at the ground, lost in painful memories. "I know. It was amazing. All of it. And now it's all gone."

"Merlin." Arthur touches his chin and gently lifts his face up. "What happened to this world?"

"It's...it's a long story, Arthur. I don't think-"

"It's all right," Arthur says quickly, letting go. "I understand. It's getting late. We should find somewhere to stay for the night."

And with that, they head into the town.

* * *

The town is eerie in the dark. Quiet, empty buildings. Cars lie abandoned everywhere, as if the world just picked up one day and moved on.

"It's like a ghost town," Arthur says quietly, and Merlin shivers slightly. He stops next to a broken down fountain.

"Merlin?" Arthur looks back at him in confusion.

"_We_ did this." Merlin says it so quietly that Arthur almost has trouble hearing him.

Arthur takes a few steps closer to Merlin. "What do you mean?"

"_We_ did this. Mankind. We lost sight of what really matters: courage, chivalry, kindness...duty and honor. The things that used to matter, back when you were king and times were simpler. We got greedy. Started craving everything that was bad for us. Land, money, power. We ruined the world, Arthur. _We _did this. We-"

"Merlin."

He stops babbling when he realizes that he's crying, and he doesn't know when he started. Arthur reaches out and brushes the tears off his face.

"It's all right, Merlin." He holds Merlin's face gently in his hands, lifts his head up, and kisses him firmly. Merlin leans into the kiss, loses himself in it. When they finally pull apart, he breathes deeply.

"There, all better," Arthur says with a smile. "Come on." He grabs Merlin's hand and leads him on.

They stop at one of the less decrepit houses. Inside they find more remnants of a technological age ended abruptly. Merlin shows Arthur computers, refrigerators, televisions, showers, and indoor plumbing. Shows him ovens that heat up food within seconds, microchips as small as pennies that can hold millions of terabytes of data, machines that can project images along entire walls and objects within rooms. Nothing works, but it's still enough to make Arthur's jaw drop, and Merlin can't keep himself from laughing at the look on his friend's face. Arthur rolls his eyes and smacks Merlin on the head, calling him an idiot for good measure.

In the bedroom, they find a dresser and closet full of clothes, and Merlin pulls out a few things for Arthur and himself. Arthur makes a face at the weird styles: pants that look tight and uncomfortable, jackets with hoods on them, and shoes that just look impractical. Merlin gives him a few pairs of pants, shirts, a hoodie, a warm winter jacket, and a pair of practical hiking boots he manages to dig out of the closet.

"It'll take some getting used to, but I think you'll like it. The hoodie is actually pretty comfortable."

Arthur just frowns at the clothes Merlin has laid out on the bed, and Merlin sighs. "You don't have to wear them right now, Arthur. But we'll take them with us. I think you'll be glad for them eventually."

In the end, Arthur nods, and Merlin packs up their new clothes in a pair of backpacks he finds in the closet and takes a set of clothes for himself. He leaves Arthur sitting on the bed and goes to the bathroom to change. Then he raids the pantry, but he can't find any salvageable food. Luckily he manages to find a stash of water bottles hidden in the cupboards, and he utters a quick spell just to make sure the water in them will be clean. He puts the water bottles in a duffel bag, then takes the remainder of their food out of his ratty cloak and stows it in there as well. Merlin removes the few important objects he has stored in his cloak pockets and moves them to the pockets of the jacket he took from the closet. Then he heads back to Arthur.

He finds Arthur sitting quietly on the edge of the bed, attempting to remove his armor.

"Here, let me help you." Merlin removes the armor slowly, and Arthur whispers a quiet "thank you" when he's done. Merlin lays their new bags on the floor next to Arthur's armor. He removes his jacket and places it on the pile while Arthur leans Excalibur against the wall next to the bed.

Without a word, they crawl under the covers, and Merlin has just enough time to think that he could get used to being wrapped up in Arthur's arms before he falls asleep.

* * *

Merlin wakes in the middle of the night to find the bed cold and empty next to him.

"Arthur?"

Instinct tells him to panic when he doesn't receive an answer, but he calms his breathing and reaches out with his magic instead. He senses Arthur sitting quietly outside the house, and he sighs with relief as he gets out of bed.

He finds Arthur sitting on the stoop outside the house, staring up at the night sky with a look on his face that seems both awed and happy.

"Arthur?"

Merlin sits down next to him, and Arthur continues to stare at the sky as he answers.

"They're the same ones I remember. The stars."

Merlin gazes up and finds the sky clear and bright, full of stars that he hasn't really looked at in quite some time.

"So much has changed since I died, Merlin. But not the stars. It's...comforting. To think that despite all this time, there are still some things that don't change. They're like a little bit of home."

Merlin smiles happily, and he reaches out and takes one of Arthur's hands gently in one of his own. Arthur squeezes it gratefully and looks over at Merlin.

"They're still beautiful, too. Just like I remember. It's hard for me to think that people have been up there. Close enough to reach out and touch them. It must have been amazing."

Merlin laughs, and he looks up at the sky.

"It was."

And so Merlin tells Arthur about the time he went into space. It was the year 2269, three hundred years after man first landed on the moon, and the US had decided to make space travel available to the civilian population. It was incredibly expensive, but he'd simply used a bit of magic to build up his bank account. Merlin usually balked at the idea of using his magic for financial gain, but this was something he simply hadn't wanted to miss out on. So he'd spent four glorious weeks in outer space, landed on the moon, and even been able to fly past Mars and see the work they were doing to terraform the planet.

"You can never really touch the stars, Arthur. They're too far away. Outer space is beautiful. But it's also big, and...well, kind of lonely."

Arthur smiles at him fondly. He removes his hand from Merlin's, then puts his arm around Merlin's shoulder. Merlin leans into the touch, rests his head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur moves his hand slowly up Merlin's arm, over his neck, and runs his fingers through his hair gently.

"You've been through so much, Merlin. I hope you didn't do it alone."

Merlin smiles against Arthur's shoulder. "No, I didn't. Some prat made me promise that I wouldn't."

Arthur laughs. "Well, I'm glad he did." He wraps his arm back around Merlin, then reaches over with his other hand and grasps Merlin's hand tightly in his own. They sit like that for awhile, staring up at the stars in silence, until Merlin shivers and Arthur suggests they go back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, after a breakfast of deer meat, berries, and bottled water, Merlin gathers their bags together and finds Arthur staring at his armor.

"Arthur...you don't have to put it back on. You won't really need it in this world."

Arthur stares thoughtfully for another minute, then shakes his head.

"I know. But I want to wear it just awhile longer. Until we get to Camelot. I want to bring it home. It reminds me of a time when honor and courage and friendship were what mattered." Arthur pauses, then looks up at Merlin, tears shining in the corners of his eyes. "It reminds me of what the world needs."

Merlin loves him so much in this moment he thinks his heart might burst. He steps closer to Arthur and kisses him tenderly, like it's the only thing he could ever want. When he pulls away, Arthur moans slightly at the loss.

"The world needs _you_, Arthur. That's why you're back."

_...tbc..._


	3. I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home

**AN: **This chapter's rated M. This is my first explicit Merthur, and I'm kind of nervous about it. I really hope I did it justice. Extra long, hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**As the World Comes to an End**

**Chapter Two: I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home**

As they continue their journey the next morning, Arthur wants to hear more about how the world got "ruined." He's curious how a world that has cars and electricity and flights into space could just cease to exist. But he doesn't want to push Merlin; he'd seemed so upset the night before. So he waits until they sit down for lunch.

As he chews thoughtfully on what's left of their deer, Merlin begins to tell him about World Wars: wars so extreme, so huge, that entire countries joined together to fight other countries; wars that split the entire world in half. And he doesn't just hear about one, or even two, though the second one is bad enough (six million people killed just for being different? Arthur can't fathom it).

Then he hears about a bunch of small wars with a few radical countries that had such strong convictions in their beliefs that no one else could be allowed to think differently. The small wars led to a third World War, which ended in nearly half a billion deaths. The world took almost 300 years to recuperate.

And then people got greedy. The US was looking to colonize Mars, and the other world super powers couldn't stand to watch them take over space when they were already too powerful for their own good (or so their logic went). In the end, the US and a few allies, including Britain, went to war with the rest of the world.

Greed, lust for power and land, and technological advances carried a destruction no one could have predicted or prepared for. Most of the world's major cities were destroyed. World leaders were assassinated left and right. Governments fell apart, and people fled as far as they could to the mountains and countryside, where they waited it out.

By the end of WWIV, no one knew quite how many were dead; the ones who were left could barely begin to grasp the enormity of it. Merlin himself wasn't sure, but he estimated at least half of the world's population lay dead.

He suffered horrible nightmares for weeks, heard screams and watched people burn alive in his dreams.

He returned to the lake of Avalon and found it undisturbed. He stayed by its waters for a week, and eventually the nightmares stopped. Merlin lit candles and floated them across the water on crude wooden boats to mourn the loss of not just 3 billion lives, but a way of life that had once held such promise.

When Merlin's done talking, he's shaking, and Arthur pulls him into his arms without a word and just holds him until the tremors cease.

Eventually, Merlin pulls away, eyes still dry.

"We're responsible for our own demise, Arthur. Greed, thirst for power, jealousy. WE'RE to blame. The people who lived here spread out into the countryside, away from the dust and the smoke that still clogs the air around the big cities. Nothing grows on half of the planet anymore. People live simply now. More like they used to in the days of Camelot. They live off the land, fend for themselves. There's no electricity or running water. Most villages just live on their own, support themselves. No one's really risen to seize power yet, though I know someone will someday. Man never changes. But for now, I think the world's just trying to…."

"Heal."

Merlin smiles bitterly. "Yeah."

They sit quietly for a minute. Finally, Arthur speaks.

"Well, I've come back for a reason. Maybe I'm meant to help the world rebuild itself."

Merlin smiles. "I hope so. I can't imagine anyone better suited for the job."

Arthur beams at him, and the look is so endearing, so genuine, that Merlin feels his heart flutter, almost like he's a teenager with a crush all over again.

Arthur kisses him slowly and tenderly. When he pulls away, he whispers, "I'm glad you're here, Merlin."

Arthur looks at him for a long time, and when he finally tears his gaze away he stares at the ground, and Merlin can see that he's blushing.

Wanting to ease his embarrassment, Merlin smacks him on the back as hard as he can.

"Where else would I be? You never _could_ get on without me, dollophead."

Arthur laughs out loud, and it's just like old times. Especially when Arthur calls him an idiot before shoving his face into the ground until Merlin apologizes.

* * *

They walk in companionable silence for most of the day. They pass a few more villages along the way, all deserted. Merlin explains that this part of the country stayed sparsely populated throughout the years. A few farms, small villages, nothing major. Merlin tells Arthur a bit about cities he hasn't seen. Places where towers of steel climb into the clouds, cars clog up the air with smog and pollution, and the rich and poor live together.

"Where the rich get richer and the poor get poorer," Merlin puts it.

Arthur points out that Merlin seems to hate the old world he's talking about.

Merlin shakes his head and admits that maybe part of him does. But then he tells Arthur about the good things, too. Chances to learn and grow, families, equal opportunities for women and people of all races and backgrounds.

Equality in marriage.

It took a long time for people to get used to the idea of same sex couples, but changes in political policy in many countries helped pave the way toward acceptance. There was always some bigotry and ignorance to be found, but by the 2300's most people had embraced the idea of "Love for All, Hate for None."

Arthur smiles. "Back in Camelot, I never would've dreamed of a day when people could think like that. When you could be free to love whomever you chose."

Merlin nods. "Man didn't just evolve in bad ways, Arthur. We grew to do good things, too. I guess it's just that…evil has a way of being more powerful than good."

Arthur stops walking, and Merlin is forced to turn around. The look on Arthur's face is hard to read, yet the tone of his voice when he speaks belies his bitterness.

"The years have made you a cynic, Merlin."

Merlin shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Arthur. It's just that-"

"I know. I understand," Arthur replies hurriedly, taking a few steps closer. "It's just…what happened to the Merlin I used to know? The one who always believed that courage, kindness, and faith were enough to fight anything?"

Merlin feels tears rise in his eyes, and he can't meet Arthur's gaze when he answers.

"He had to live for 2000 years without his best friend."

"Merlin."

At the sadness in Arthur's voice, Merlin draws up his courage and looks at him. Arthur leans in like he wants to kiss him, but in the end he sighs and pulls Merlin into a hug. Arthur wraps his arms around his shoulders and holds on tight. Merlin sighs gratefully and hugs him in return.

Arthur tilts his head up and whispers softly into Merlin's ear.

"I'll change your mind. We'll get the old Merlin back. I promise."

When Arthur finally lets go, he smiles at Merlin and offers his hand.

"C'mon, Merlin. Let's go home."

* * *

At the fireside that night, Merlin tells Arthur what happened in Camelot after his passing. He tells of how he didn't return for a long time, and how Gwen accepted him when he finally did. When he tells Arthur how Gwen eventually married Leon, Arthur smiles and says he's grateful that she found someone.

Merlin tells Arthur about Percival: how they found common ground in their grief, spent a few nights together after Merlin's return, ended their affair on good terms, and remained close friends until he died ten years later.

He tells of how Leon passed away, and how Gwen passed five years later, leaving no heirs. He tells of the young man who took the throne after her death and showed such promise.

As he tells Arthur about the fall of Camelot, of how powerless he was to stop it, Arthur grows quiet. As he finishes the story with him leaving Camelot in despair, Arthur gets up from the fire and walks away.

Merlin allows him a few minutes alone. Then he rises and approaches him tentatively. Arthur's staring up at the stars when Merlin puts a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Is there anything left, Merlin?" Arthur asks quietly.

"Not much. Parts of the town are still there, and the castle. In the early 13th century I went back and I…I put an enchantment over it. To protect it. I thought that…well, I thought you'd like to see it one last time. Just to, you know…."

"Say goodbye. Yes." Arthur reaches up a hand and wipes his eyes. When he looks back at Merlin he looks stronger somehow. "We should get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

* * *

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, they finish their walk to Camelot. It's only about a two hour journey, and they make it in silence. Arthur looks lost deep in his thoughts, and Merlin walks quietly beside him. As the walls of Camelot finally come into view, Merlin reaches over and takes Arthur's hand. Arthur squeezes it gratefully.

The lower town is in ruins. Houses torn and burned down, buildings collapsed. Merlin is just able to make out where he knows the tavern used to be, and he can't help but smile.

Arthur just continues to hold his hand tightly as he walks in silence, looking around sadly at the once proud city now reduced to so much rubble.

As they get closer to the castle, piles of wood become piles of stone. Few buildings remain standing, and those that do remain standing only because of Merlin's spell.

Arthur stops at what used to be the castle walls, and Merlin notices how he starts to shake.

"Arthur…we don't have to-"

"Stay with me. Please."

It's the first thing Arthur's said all day, and Merlin smiles and squeezes his hand tightly.

"Always."

* * *

They spend an hour walking through Camelot's ruins. Small sections of the outer walls, towers, and main castle still stand, but most of it has been destroyed by the war that ended Camelot, and the passage of so many years. Merlin points out where the stables used to be, the training field, the tower where he lived with Gaius.

Finally, they reach the main stairs leading up into the castle. The upper floors are all gone, including Arthur's room, but Merlin explains that this portion of the castle, including the throne room, hasn't been touched nearly as hard by the elements. He asks Arthur if he wants to go inside, assuring him that the spell he's placed on the castle will keep them safe. Arthur stands in silence for a long time, but when he finally nods, Merlin leads him up the stairs.

As they walk down the hallways, Merlin can only imagine what's going through Arthur's head. If it's anything like what went through Merlin's head when he returned here so long ago, then Arthur must be picturing hallways full of sunlight, bright tapestries, and stone statues. He must be picturing people moving briskly: servants, knights, men and women going about their day. Arthur looks around at what little is left. Sections of the walls and ceiling have caved in, and the castle is bathed in sunlight. Plants grow up the walls, statues lie broken, tapestries long eaten by moths and insects.

It's eerily quiet, and Merlin shivers without warning. Arthur stops next to him, pulled from his trance, and he gasps, tears rising in his eyes. He whispers Merlin's name, and he sounds so lost that Merlin feels his heart break. He turns to Arthur and grasps his face gently between his hands, wiping away his tears. He kisses him softly, caressing his lips with his own.

"I'm right here," Merlin promises.

Arthur lets out a long, deep breath, and then nods. Merlin grabs his hand again and they keep walking.

When they finally reach the throne room, Arthur gasps. The ceiling has fallen in completely, and the room is wide open to the sky above. A few resilient trees have pushed their way up through the ground, and the air is full of the sound of birds chirping. All the furniture in the room has been completely destroyed. But where the throne used to sit, a large tree has burst through the wall and eaten through the floor, and it stands tall and proud at the end of the room.

Merlin smiles. This part of the castle has always amazed him. It's the one part where Merlin has altered his spell slightly. Here he has allowed the trees to grow and the birds to sing. He finds the throne room more beautiful now in a way than he did in the days of Camelot.

He looks over at Arthur to gauge his reaction, and he's pleased to find that although he's crying silently, he's smiling through his tears.

"It's beautiful, Merlin."

Arthur keeps his hold on Merlin's hand as he leads him into the room.

* * *

They spend the next two hours wandering and talking. They sit at the base of the big tree, and Merlin tells him stories of Camelot after Arthur's death. He tries to tell him only happy stories, though many of them seem to turn inevitably sad. Arthur recalls some of the happier times they spent in Camelot. Going on hunts, fighting dragons and wyverns, arguing over how Merlin was a terrible servant.

Arthur never lets go of Merlin's hand.

Finally, Arthur stands, dragging Merlin to his feet. He turns and stares at the tree.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Merlin. It…it means a lot to me that you're here. It's as if, even though Camelot is gone, a small part of me still feels like I'm…." He pauses, then turns to Merlin and smiles at him fondly. "Like I'm_ home_."

Wordlessly, Merlin reaches out and pulls Arthur into a tight hug, and neither of them lets go for a long time.

When they do, Arthur takes off his cloak and lays it gently on a low hanging branch of the tree. The golden dragon waves softly in the breeze, and the sunlight glinting down sets it aglow.

Merlin whispers a few words, his eyes glowing gold like the dragon. The cloak shimmers for a second, then returns to normal.

"There. Now time will not touch this, either. The last sigil of the Once and Future King."

Arthur laughs. "The _what_?"

Merlin can't keep the grin off his face at the memory of Kilgarrah. "It's just something an old friend said to me once."

Arthur shakes his head. "Always a mystery, Merlin. Come on, let's go."

And Arthur takes his hand once more and leads them out of the throne room.

* * *

They exit the castle to find the sun high up in the sky. Back outside, with the majesty of the throne room behind them, the ruin and destruction seems to seep into Merlin's bones. He turns to look at Arthur, and from the look on his face, he must be feeling it, too.

"Arthur…if you're ready to go…there's one more place I want you to see."

Arthur frowns at him. "What is it?"

Merlin smiles proudly. "It's a surprise. Let me show you."

Arthur still looks puzzled, but he nods, and Merlin leads him quietly out of Camelot.

* * *

"Merlin…you built all this? By yourself?"

Merlin laughs. "Don't sound so surprised. Yes, I built this. With my own two hands, too. No magic required. Well…there was the spell to keep it from collapsing, but other than that…."

It's a small one room hut. Kitchen, table, two chairs, two large bookshelves against one wall. The huge bed is the only sign of luxury in the place. It's small, quaint; perfect for just one, and yet capable of accommodating two.

"It's not much," Merlin admits humbly. "Just a place I would come to sometimes to think. To get away from the world."

Arthur turns to him and grins. "It's perfect," he says sincerely, and Merlin beams with pride.

He happily shows Arthur around the small cottage. While it's lacking in modern conveniences, diagrams, photographs, and art cover the walls. Merlin shows Arthur DaVinci, Michelangelo, Raphael, Van Gogh, Picasso, Dali. Arthur marvels over all of it, especially the photographs. The Taj Mahal, Pyramids of Giza, Empire State Building, Great Wall of China. He doesn't understand how photos can manage to look so real. His favorite is a glossy photo of Earth seen from space. If Merlin hadn't already explained space travel to him he would've said it was a picture of someone's dream.

Then Merlin sits down on the floor with Arthur and shows him some of his favorite books. Beowulf, Chaucer, Shakespeare, the Grimm Brothers, T.H. White ("He got quite a few things right, actually."). He shows him Poe, Lovecraft, and Stoker. Hemingway, Twain, and Whitman. Frost, Browning, Keats, Tennyson, Shelley. Tolkein, CS Lewis, George R.R. Martin, Suzanne Collins. Merlin especially enjoys telling Arthur about a certain boy wizard named Harry Potter.

Arthur seems to enjoy the children's stories most. Alice in Wonderland, Dahl, Sendak, Beatrix Potter, Silverstein. AA Milne holds a special place in Merlin's heart. Arthur becomes strangely attached to a book of Dr. Seuss stories, and Merlin reads him "The Sneetches," "Yertle the Turtle," and "Green Eggs and Ham." He reads "Horton Hears a Who" to him twice ("This Dr. Seuss: he seems to know what really matters. Was he a famous physician like Gaius?").

At this point, the sun is sinking low. Merlin lights a few candles while Arthur cooks what's left of the rabbit they caught for breakfast.

Merlin smiles as he sets out the plates. "My how the tables have turned."

"Come again?" Arthur asks, glancing up from the fireplace.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the king of Camelot cooked food for his lowly servant."

Arthur throws a piece of unlit firewood at him from across the room, and Merlin laughs as he deflects it with his magic.

"Cheater."

They eat at the table, and Merlin appreciates how something as simple as dinner with Arthur can feel so good.

When Merlin's cleaned up, using water from the well he's built in the backyard ("are you _sure_ you didn't use magic?"), Arthur sits down on the edge of the bed.

Eventually, Merlin sits down next to him.

"What's on your mind?"

Arthur smiles, but it's a sad sort of smile.

"I like this place, Merlin. I do. It's just…seeing Camelot like that. Knowing that everyone I once knew is just...gone. It's…." He bows his head and goes quiet, and Merlin reaches out and squeezes his hand firmly.

"I want to show you something."

Merlin stands and goes to his jacket. From the pocket he withdraws a small leather pouch. He retrieves another small object from the bookshelf and sits back down next to Arthur.

"My father made this for me the night before he died."

And Merlin hands Arthur a small hand carved wooden dragon. Arthur stares at it for a minute before his eyes light up with realization.

"The Dragonlord. Your father, he was…oh, _Merlin. _I'm so sorry. That explains why you were so upset when…and you had only just met him. Merlin…."

The small dragon has already been worn smooth by Merlin's hands, and Arthur fingers the soft wood gently, as though he's afraid it might break.

"'No man is worth your tears,'" Merlin says quietly, lost deep in memories.

Arthur looks up sharply. "I was wrong about that, you know."

Merlin laughs. "I know. You were wrong about a lot of things."

"Hey!" Arthur smacks him on the arm, and Merlin just smiles. Then he opens up the pouch and pulls out a folded piece of paper. It looks old, very old, and it creaks like it will crumble to dust any second. Merlin unfolds it carefully, and Arthur puts down the dragon and takes it.

"Merlin, this looks like one of those fotter…potter…."

"Photographs."

"Pho-to-graphs on the wall. Only…it's _me_."

Merlin grins. "Yeah. I made it using magic. That night we went to the tavern and I won all your money."

"That night you…_Mer_lin?" The tone of Arthur's voice changes faster than Merlin thought possible, and he has to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes?"

"Did you use _magic_ to win?"

Merlin tries to look indignant, but he's pretty sure Arthur can see through it. "Me? _Cheat? _Arthur, I can't believe you'd accuse _me_ of-"

"_MERlin._"

Merlin can't help himself. He bursts out laughing, and it's the only answer Arthur needs. Arthur smacks him upside the head and calls him an idiot, and it's about what Merlin expected. When Merlin's laughter dies down and Arthur doesn't look like he wants to hit him anymore, he explains.

"I made it when I got home that morning. I…I wanted something to remember the night by. I never thought…I had no idea how grateful I'd be for it so soon."

"Merlin." Arthur sounds touched, but sad, and he reaches out and rubs his hand gently along Merlin's back.

"I'm grateful: this way I could never forget what you looked like," Merlin responds sadly.

They sit in silence for a minute as Merlin pulls himself together, Arthur continuing to rub his back.

Eventually, Merlin speaks again. "And of course, I still have this."

And from the small bag he pulls out Ygraine's sigil. He rubs it gently and hands it to Arthur.

"I've kept it safe all these years. There's a small hole on top; I wore it on a chain for awhile, but it broke ages ago. I-"

Without warning, Arthur drops the sigil onto the bed and kisses him. Merlin falls into it gratefully, though the way Arthur kisses him is intense; as though he wants to mold them together and make them inseparable.

When Arthur pulls away, he's panting slightly.

"I…I'm sorry," he says nervously.

Merlin laughs. "What on _Earth _are you apologizing for?" he asks incredulously.

"It's just…everything's so…_different_. Camelot's gone…Gwen, Leon, Gaius. Everything I knew is just…but then there's _you_, and suddenly it's like nothing's changed. Everything's gone, and yet…."

"You still have _me_."

Arthur smiles, and it's so much like the smile Merlin's captured on paper – the only picture he's had to remember Arthur by for 2000 years – that Merlin can't help himself from kissing Arthur again. He still can't believe that after all this time Arthur's really back. But beyond that, he can't believe that Arthur is really _his_.

Arthur pulls away with a laugh and trails his hand up Merlin's arm, then down his chest, resting on Merlin's stomach.

"Well, I guess I don't need anything else then, do I?"

Arthur takes the dragon, photo, and sigil and places them gently on the bedside table. When he turns back around, Merlin smiles at him, grabs his hand, and squeezes it tightly. "_I _certainly don't."

Arthur smiles back at him. Then he reaches a hand up to Merlin's face, caressing it gently. Merlin sighs and closes his eyes.

This time, when Arthur kisses him, it's different. It's still loving and gentle, but there's a sense of neediness, of urgency, behind it, and Merlin groans softly before taking Arthur's face between both of his hands and kissing him back. The kiss deepens, and when Merlin bites Arthur's lip, Arthur gasps and pulls away from him.

"Merlin." Arthur sees his own desire mirrored in Merlin's blue eyes, and without another word he kisses Merlin again, harder this time.

Two thousand years of waiting has taken its toll on Merlin, and it's not long before they're both scrambling to get Arthur out of his armor as quickly as they can. There's a brief moment where Arthur laughs as Merlin fumbles clumsily with the clasp on his hauberk. But then Merlin curses in some language Arthur's never heard, and with a word and a flash of gold the armor comes undone and crashes to the floor.

"Sorry," Merlin whispers sheepishly. But Merlin's use of magic only turns Arthur on even more, and he groans as he kisses Merlin's neck, licks his way down his collarbone, whispering words like "please" and "I want you" and something that sounds suspiciously like "clothes off now" but Merlin's far too engrossed in the fact that Arthur is tearing his shirt over his head to comprehend the words he's saying.

Arthur pushes him back onto the bed and kisses his chest, takes one of his nipples between his teeth, and Merlin gasps out Arthur's name as he feels his cock start to harden. Arthur must feel it too, because he gasps and stops touching him, looks at him with eyes so dark with passion that they're almost black.

And then they're tearing each others clothes off as fast as they can. Arthur's chain mail hits the floor, followed by his shirt. Arthur pushes Merlin back on the bed again, and they find themselves in a tangle of limbs, Arthur grinding against Merlin frantically.

"Arthur...wait."

Arthur doesn't seem to hear him, so Merlin puts his hand against Arthur's chest and pushes him away gently.

"Arthur...please."

Arthur pauses and finally looks at him. Arthur pushes himself up until he's sitting on the bed, and Merlin sits up next to him.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you were enjoying that," Arthur says. He sounds so nervous, and a look of hurt crosses his face. Merlin shakes his head and smiles at him, takes his face between his hands, and kisses him tenderly.

"I was. Believe me I was," he says with a small laugh. "But I don't want..." He puts his hands on Arthur's chest, right over his beating heart, and the feeling of Arthur alive under his touch after so many years apart makes him ache. "I _want you_, Arthur. I want to be with you."

Arthur wants that, too. It's just that-

"Merlin...I've never been with another man. I mean, I know how it works, but I..."

Merlin grins, and the look sends shivers down Arthur's spine.

"Don't worry, Arthur. I'll show you."

Merlin grabs Arthur's hand and pulls him to his feet, and they stand next to the bed and take it slow. Merlin traces his fingers gently along the scars on Arthur's chest. Merlin knows all of them. When he reaches the scar on Arthur's stomach from the wound that killed him, he sits down on the bed in front of him and traces it with his tongue, kissing it gently, almost reverently. Arthur runs his fingers softly through Merlin's hair.

When he's done, Merlin undoes Arthur's pants, pulls them slowly down his legs, tracing scars as he goes. They're all scars he's seen before, but he's never been able to touch them, and he does so now, placing a gentle kiss over every one he finds. When he finally stands up, Arthur's cock is fully hard against his stomach, and he's shaking.

"My turn," Arthur says quietly, and Arthur kisses Merlin on the top of his head and works his way down. He kisses a scar on the back of his neck that only Merlin knows is from the Fomorroh that tried to get him to kill Arthur. But unlike Merlin, Arthur doesn't know any of these scars. Whether it's because they're new, or because he never really cared to look, Arthur's not sure. The thought makes him stop for a second, and he stares at the floor.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looks up at the sound of Merlin's voice.

"All this time, Merlin. All these things that I...that I don't know about you. I just feel like...like we missed out on so much."

Merlin stands up and puts his hands on Arthur's hips, pulling him closer, and Arthur finds himself forced to look into Merlin's eyes.

"There's so much I want to tell you, Arthur. And I will. I promise. We're together now. We have all the time in the world."

Arthur smiles at the thought. "You know, for once in your life, you might be right about something."

Merlin laughs and smacks him lightly on the ass. Arthur smirks at the gesture, and his gaze travels down Merlin's body.

"There's just one problem, Merlin."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"You're still wearing pants."

Merlin grins wickedly.

"And just what are you going to do about it, _my lord_?"

Arthur growls and pushes Merlin back onto the bed.

"This."

And he unceremoniously tears Merlin's pants off.

The next few minutes pass in a flurry of moans and bites, kisses and caresses. Hands touch, bodies move together. Merlin extracts himself from Arthur long enough to retrieve a bottle of oil from the drawer next to the bed. He hands it to Arthur and shows him how to slick up his fingers with it. Finally, at a nod of encouragement from Merlin, Arthur pushes a finger inside him tentatively.

Merlin cries out loudly, and Arthur's suddenly terrified.

"I'm sorry!" Arthur says in panic. "I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's all right. Just...just give me a minute."

Arthur stares at Merlin in wonder, watches as the pain slowly eases off his face, and when Merlin opens his eyes and nods, Arthur works him open slowly and gently.

Merlin's groans of pain turn to pleasure, and when he tells Arthur to add a second finger, Arthur obliges, watching in fascination as his fingers disappear inside Merlin. He feels his cock get impossibly harder at the sight of it, and when Merlin asks for another, Arthur can barely keep it together.

Just when he feels like he can't take it anymore, Merlin nods at him, and Arthur pulls Merlin's knees apart and gently slides into him. He can't control the moan that escapes him at the feel of Merlin wrapped so tightly around the tip of his cock, and he groans as he enters him slowly, being careful not to push too fast. When he's sheathed inside him fully Arthur stops, panting harshly. Then he notices the tears on Merlin's face.

"Does it hurt?" Arthur asks with concern, and he reaches down and gently wipes the tears away.

Merlin shakes his head. "No. Arthur..._please._"

And that's all the prompting he needs. Arthur pulls out slowly and pushes back in, dragging Merlin up the bed slightly with the force of this thrust. Merlin moans, and Arthur keeps going. He builds up a steady rhythm, marveling at how good it feels and the look on Merlin's face.

"Harder. Please," Merlin begs, arching his back up in an attempt to take Arthur in deeper.

Arthur groans out Merlin's name, and before he even knows what he's doing he wraps his arms around Merlin's lower back and hauls him upright until Merlin's sitting in his lap. The new angle drives Arthur deeper into him, and they both gasp at the sensation. Arthur's balls rest against Merlin's ass, and the tip of his cock brushes against Merlin's prostate. Merlin's quaking around him now, and Arthur pauses, trying to gain control over his emotions and the trembling in his body.

Finally, Arthur grabs Merlin's ass, lifts him up gently, and pushes into him, slowly at first and then faster as the feel of Merlin's ass clenched so tightly around his cock becomes too much to bear. Merlin rests his head on Arthur's chest, wraps his arms around Arthur's back and holds on tight, takes some of his weight off of Arthur so he can move easier. Arthur pounds into him harder as his thighs tremble and clench and his body shakes from a mixture of exertion and want, and he knows he's close.

"Arthur...I missed you so much," Merlin whispers brokenly.

The words are unexpected, but not unwelcome. Arthur feels tears rise in his eyes.

"Merlin," he moans desperately. "I need...please."

Merlin shudders in Arthur's arms, and Arthur knows he's close, too.

"Come with me, Merlin," Arthur gasps. "Please. You've never denied me before."

Merlin moans out Arthur's name, panting heavily. Then he pulls his head from Arthur's chest and looks into his eyes.

"_Ic lufie þe_."

The words come out without warning, and Merlin's eyes glow gold. Arthur gasps as Merlin's magic flows into him. It starts in the very center of his body and flows outward through his veins. He feels everything at once, and it takes his breath away.

In an instant, he sees all that Merlin has done for him. All those times he saved him using magic. All the times he gave him advice, told him what he needed to hear. The times Merlin cried for him. The times he sat at his side, kept watch for him while he slept. How he was there with him all that time in Camelot. How he grew with him, shaped him, made him the king Camelot deserved and the man he wanted to be. Arthur feels how much Merlin cares for him, loves him. He's not sure how long the feeling lasts, but it feels like an instant and yet forever at the same time. He looks at Merlin, whose eyes still glow gold.

"I love you, too, Merlin," he whispers raggedly. He thrusts into him once more, twice more, his body trembling. "Magic and all."

A sob escapes Merlin's throat and he cries out Arthur's name. Arthur reaches a hand down and pulls gently on Merlin's cock as he thrusts up into him hard one more time, and then they're both coming. Merlin throws his head back against the wall as he tenses in Arthur's arms, lost in the powerful sensation of his orgasm flowing through him; lost in the feeling of knowing that his king is finally, _finally_, with him.

Arthur moans as he pulls Merlin closer to him, molding their bodies together as tightly as he can. He can feel Merlin's heart beating wildly against his chest, feels his own beating against Merlin's. He wraps one arm around Merlin's waist and trails the other up Merlin's back, running his fingers through his hair, resting Merlin's forehead against his neck. He grunts out Merlin's name, and he sounds broken and desperate, and they both continue to shudder as they cling to each other and ride out the waves together, Merlin's arms wrapped tightly around Arthur's lower back like he's afraid to let go.

When they finally come down, Merlin pulls away slowly and lifts his head from Arthur's shoulder. Merlin feels tears drying on his face, but he's not prepared to look up at Arthur and find him crying silently.

"I had no idea, Merlin," Arthur whispers, voice breaking softly on Merlin's name.

Merlin reaches up a hand to Arthur's face and gently wipes away the tears he finds there. Arthur lets out a quiet sob, closing his eyes as another tear falls, hitting Merlin's hand and gliding gently down his fingertips. Arthur lets go of him and grabs Merlin's hand between both of his own, grasping it tightly.

"Everything I never knew. Merlin...all these things you did, all these times you were there for me. And I had _no idea_. I called you an idiot, and I embarrassed you-"

"It's all right, Arthur." Merlin reaches up with his free hand and touches Arthur's face again, trying to stop his tears, but Arthur pulls away, shaking his head. Then he has both of Merlin's hands grasped tightly in his own.

"_It's not_. It's not all right, Merlin. I never knew. I mean...I trusted you. I knew you had my back. But I...I never _knew_, Merlin. Gods, I never really knew and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Merlin."

"Arthur, _it's all right,_" Merlin answers firmly. He pulls his hands away and grasps Arthur's face tightly, lifting his head and forcing Arthur to look at him, and Arthur's sobbing quietly now.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that. We could have had so much time. We could have-"

Merlin shuts him up with a kiss. It's fierce and needy and more than a little salty, but eventually Arthur kisses him back.

When they finally pull away for air, Merlin wipes the tears off Arthur's face, and he's pleased to find that he's stopped crying.

"Arthur...you're here _now_, and that's all that matters."

* * *

Merlin always expected that _he'd_ be the one falling apart when he and Arthur finally got together. That two thousand years of waiting would make him a miserable wreck. But in the end, this night becomes all about comforting Arthur. And maybe that's how it should be. After all, Arthur had used his dying breath to comfort Merlin: to assure him that he hadn't failed, to thank him for all that he had done, to help Merlin cope with his passing.

So maybe it makes sense that Merlin spends their first night together telling Arthur he has nothing to apologize for. Telling him that everything is going to be okay, assuring him that what happened in the past is over and that they've got all the time in the world ahead of them. That maybe they can start over.

Arthur makes love to Merlin two more times that night, and if Merlin loses control of his magic at one point and causes the bed to tremble and lift a foot off the ground, Arthur is polite enough to not rub it in.

Well, okay, so he calls Merlin a girl, but then he figures he makes up for it by kissing him until they're both laughing and they can't stop.

Eventually, they fall asleep wrapped tightly around each other, Merlin's head resting on Arthur's chest so he can feel his heart beating; so he can know that Arthur is really and truly with him again, alive and whole.

Merlin sleeps more peacefully than he's slept in two thousand years.

That is, until he wakes up at sunrise and screams as the Earth rips itself apart beneath his feet.

_...tbc..._

* * *

**End Notes: **A couple of things. First, if you haven't read any of the Dr Seuss stories I mentioned, DO IT! In fact, read all of Dr Seuss that you can get your hands on. I really feel like Arthur would like the morals that Dr Seuss' stories try to teach, which is why I picked them for his favorite. As for Merlin's favorite, AA Milne is chock full of good Merthur quotes. Check out the AA Milne tag on Tumblr.

_Ic lufie þe:_ "I love you" in Old English (at least the closest I could get)

The second item that Merlin shows Arthur, the photo he drew, is something I've already written into a short story that takes place in this verse: "Please Tell Them My Name." I'm glad I was able to post that before I put it up in this chapter.

Finally, Ygraine's sigil. If you are one of the two people who hasn't seen the deleted scenes yet, this comes from deleted scenes for 4.02 "The Darkest Hour, Part Two." You can find millions of copies of this on Youtube. WATCH IT. Though it's a deleted scene, Merthur shippers have fully adopted it as canon.

I think that's it. Like I said, this is my first explicit Merthur. I really hope I did all right with it. Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Old Friends, New Enemies

**AN: **Sorry about the long wait! Work has been rough on me the past few weeks.

* * *

**As the World Comes to an End**

**Chapter Three: Old Friends, New Enemies**

Arthur wakes to a terrible screaming that makes his blood run cold. He jolts up in a bed that's shaking, and it only takes him a second to realize that the bloodcurdling noise is coming from Merlin.

The look of terror on Merlin's face, the sound of his screams, the fact that the bed is trembling but the ground isn't moving, it all tells him that something is terribly, horribly wrong.

"Merlin!" Arthur screams, trying to make himself heard over Merlin's cries. Merlin scoots up the bed and hurls himself against the wall, curling up into a small, trembling ball as he continues to scream. Arthur's heart rips itself into pieces in his chest.

"Merlin, it's all right. Please." Arthur has no idea if it's going to be all right, has no idea what's even wrong, but he will do anything to stop Merlin's screams. He untangles himself from the covers and moves up the bed toward him.

"Merlin, look at me." He grabs Merlin's arm, trying to get him to look up.

It turns out to be a big mistake. Merlin just yells louder and puts up a hand, and Arthur feels himself fly off of the bed and crash to the floor. He lands hard on his shoulder, groaning in pain, shocked at the fact that Merlin just flung him across the room.

He doesn't take long to consider it, though. Instead he gets shakily to his feet. Merlin pulls out of his ball and grasps his head. Arthur can see his eyes glowing gold from across the room. Merlin clearly has no control over what is happening, and Arthur feels just as helpless watching.

Without warning, Merlin gets off the bed, still holding his head, and when his feet hit the floor he crashes and curls up into a ball against the end table. The bed stops quaking, and instead Arthur can feel a slight trembling in the earth beneath his feet, and now he's terrified. He can't help it. He knows this is Merlin, knows Merlin would never hurt him. But his magic is powerful, and it's like he's no longer in control of it.

But then Merlin whimpers, and Arthur pushes aside his fear without a second thought and walks toward the bed.

He approaches slowly, trying not to startle him.

"Merlin."

Merlin groans and doesn't look up. He starts rocking back and forth.

"Merlin, it's all right." Arthur's a few feet from him now, and he crouches down next to him slowly.

"Merlin, it's me. Arthur. You're safe."

The ground stops quaking, but Merlin doesn't. Arthur reaches both hands out to Merlin gently, but he doesn't touch him.

"Merlin, look at me. Please."

Merlin stops trembling and lets out a sob.

"Emrys."

Arthur's not sure why he says it. He remembers Morgana saying the name before Merlin killed her, and though he's not entirely sure what it means, it just comes out, and it feels right.

In the end, it does the trick. Merlin pulls his arms away from his head and looks up at him. Tears streak his face and his eyes are still gold, and Arthur has to reach him.

"You're safe, Merlin. I'm here." Slowly, as gently as he can, he puts his hands on Merlin's shoulders. Merlin flinches, but he doesn't pull away or send him flying across the room, and Arthur takes it as a good sign. "Come back to me. Please."

Merlin whimpers quietly, but he looks Arthur in the eyes and nods. His eyes slowly fade from gold to blue, and the trembling in his body begins to slow.

"That's it. You're okay now." Arthur rubs Merlin's shoulders gently, and Merlin gazes down at the floor and starts to take deep breaths. Arthur stays next to him and keeps caressing softly as Merlin slowly calms down.

Eventually, the trembling stops and Merlin's breathing evens out. He looks back up again.

"Arthur," he whispers quietly.

Arthur sighs in relief. "Yes, it's me."

"Thank you." Merlin reaches up and grabs Arthur's hands. Arthur grasps Merlin's hands in return, squeezing them tightly.

"You're welcome."

They sit like that in silence for a few minutes, Merlin still shaking slightly. When it seems like Merlin has calmed down enough to talk, Arthur speaks.

"Merlin…what happened?"

Merlin shakes his head. "I don't…Arthur, we're naked. And the floor is cold."

He sounds small, and so (God help him) _adorable, _that Arthur laughs, and it comes out both nervous and relieved. "C'mon, let's go back to bed."

Arthur helps Merlin to his feet. The two of them find their pants and put them on before climbing back onto the bed. Merlin sits at the head of the bed and wraps his arms around his knees. Arthur sits next to him and puts his arm around his shoulder. Sighing deeply, Merlin leans into his touch, and when Arthur wraps his other arm around him, Merlin drops his knees away from his chest. They resettle until Merlin is sitting in Arthur's lap, his back against Arthur's chest and his hands on Arthur's arms, holding on tight.

Finally, Merlin speaks.

"At first I was just dreaming. About that time the unicorn came back to life, do you remember that?"

Arthur nods against Merlin's shoulder, but he doesn't say anything, and Merlin continues.

"Anyway, one minute I was dreaming, and then the next…it felt like the ground just split open and something…something _terrible_ heaved itself out of the darkest place you could imagine. It came out of the earth, and it was so _powerful_. I felt the ground crumbling around me and it just started pulling at my magic. I felt like it was…using me to try and claw its way to the surface."

"Merlin."

"It tore at me from the inside, and I couldn't control my magic anymore. It _hurt_. Like nothing ever has. I've never lost control like that. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think."

Merlin starts to shake slightly, and Arthur grabs Merlin's hands between his own and rubs them gently.

"I'm sorry I threw you across the room. I didn't…I couldn't recognize you. I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry, Arthur."

"It's all right, Merlin."

"No, it's not. I could have _hurt you. _I don't ever want to hurt you."

"Look, I'm okay. See?" Arthur kisses the top of his head, breathes gently into his hair. "I'm fine."

Merlin grows silent, lost in his thoughts. When he speaks again, he whispers so quietly Arthur has to strain to hear him.

"There's something out there, Arthur. It's powerful. I don't know what it is; I've never felt anything like it. But it…it wants to hurt us. Not just me, but…everyone."

"You can feel all of that?"

Merlin nods slowly. "It's bad, Arthur. It's…it's _evil_."

And despite the fact that there's no breeze blowing through the cottage, Arthur shivers.

* * *

"You really think we'll find answers in these glass caves?"

"Crystal Caves. And yes. Or at least…I hope so."

"Have you been to these caves before?"

"Many times. Especially in the last few centuries. I go there when I need…guidance." Merlin doesn't expand on what "guidance" means, and Arthur doesn't push him. "I went there a lot after you…after you died."

Arthur marvels over how, even now that he's alive again, Merlin still hesitates every time he talks about Arthur being dead.

"And then before you died. Before the battle at Camlann. Morgana took away my magic. I had to leave you to get it back. Turns out I couldn't really lose it anyway."

Arthur stops walking. "So _that's_ why you couldn't come with me? You really _did_ need to obtain vital supplies?"

Merlin smiles. "Yes. I would never have left you for anything else."

"I knew it," Arthur says quietly, and a thoughtful look crosses his face. "I mean, I didn't know _why_ you left, but I always sensed something was…off. Merlin…." He gazes at Merlin, and he looks touched and awed all at the same time. "I always knew you were the bravest of us all. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's all right." Merlin smiles reassuringly and takes a step closer to Arthur. "I couldn't blame you for feeling hurt. I just wish I could have told you more. I regretted having to keep secrets from you. I never liked hiding who I really was. I just…I never wanted to make you choose between upholding the law and saving my life."

"You didn't want to put me in that position."

"Yeah," Merlin says with a laugh. "You actually remember me saying that?"

"Of course I do, Merlin. It was the moment when I realized that you…." Arthur trails off, looks deep into Merlin's eyes, and blushes slightly before looking away. Merlin finds it incredibly endearing.

"That I cared about you?" Merlin supplies helpfully.

Arthur takes a minute, like he's screwing up his courage, then looks back at him.

"That you loved me."

Merlin smiles gratefully, then kisses Arthur lightly on the cheek. But then Arthur grabs his face and pulls him in for a real kiss, gasping heavily around his mouth, and Merlin can feel the need behind it.

Finally, Arthur pulls away. "I didn't realize that I loved you back until it was too late."

"It's all right, Arthur. You told me in the end. It's what kept me going." He reaches out, takes Arthur's hand, and attempts to lead them on.

Arthur pulls him back.

"Merlin…wait."

Merlin turns back to him questioningly.

"That dream I had. When you told me about the hidden path. Was that…was that real?"

Merlin turns them until they're facing each other. "The cave is magic, Arthur. I used the crystals to see Morgana's plans, and then I used them to find you."

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"No."

Arthur laughs. "I knew it wasn't a dream. It didn't feel like one. It felt…more real. Deep down inside, I knew it was really you. You were giving me advice just like you always do, and I listened without question. You saved us all that night, Merlin."

Merlin smiles. "Glad I could help," he says sincerely, vaguely recalling another time he said those words and didn't mean them in the slightest.

Arthur pulls him into a sideways hug, and with one arm still draped over his shoulder he lets Merlin lead them on to the caves.

* * *

"We're here," Merlin finally announces.

Arthur stops and stares.

"Just looks like a cave to me. You're sure you'll find answers here?"

Merlin stops outside the cave, and he's instantly flooded with memories. Visiting the caves for the first time and seeing into the future even though he didn't want to. Foiling Morgana's plans by talking to Arthur in his sleep. Wanting to see his father after Arthur's death, needing his advice. Returning to find help in saving Camelot. Wanting to see Kilgharrah again. Missing Matthew.

He's visited the caves dozens of times over the years, seeking solitude, answers, guidance. He's received help from the crystals themselves, in the visions they show him, though he's always been wary of relying on the messages they bring. He's received help from his father, from a few magical friends he's made through the years, and from Kilgharrah.

"I don't know for sure," Merlin replies. "But I've found answers in the past. Hopefully I can find them again."

Arthur nods. "Do I…can I come in with you?"

Merlin's never brought anyone into the caves, never had a reason to, but deep down he knows the answer to the question anyway.

"No. This is something I have to do alone."

"Right. Mysterious sorcery business. Got it."

Merlin laughs. "Exactly."

Arthur smiles at him. "Merlin…I…." He looks at him, hesitates, then reaches out and squeezes his hand gently. "Good luck."

Merlin squeezes back as he nods. When he lets go of Arthur's hand, he feels the loss immediately. Steeling himself, he walks away from Arthur and enters the cave.

* * *

It turns out, Merlin needn't have worried. The crystals light his path to the farthest depths of the cave, and there, Merlin finds Kilgharrah waiting for him.

It's not really him, of course. More like a ghost, or an imprint. A manifestation of the magic that flows through Merlin's veins and courses through the fabric of the world. He's blue, not gold, and he lies on the ground, head on his front paws.

Merlin kicks a stone aside as he enters the chamber, and the Great Dragon stirs.

"Young warlock. I am glad to see you."

Merlin laughs. "I'm over 2000, old friend. When will you ever stop calling me 'young'?"

"Merlin, to me you will always be the small, naïve boy who entered my prison all those years ago."

"Thanks," Merlin answers dryly. "I suppose you know why I have come?"

"I am here for the same reasons as you. A stirring deep in the Earth has brought me out of slumber. Something I have not felt since before the dawn of man. Something-"

"Evil," Merlin answers without thinking, and he shivers involuntarily at the memory of waking that morning.

Kilgharrah nods. "I am here to help you, Merlin. To help everyone."

"What is this…thing? Why is it here? And why now?"

"I cannot answer all of your questions, Merlin. Some things cannot be easily explained."

"Two thousand years and you still speak in riddles," Merlin quips, rolling his eyes. "Just tell me what you can."

"The force that has arisen has no name, for man has never given it one. It is magic, Merlin, but it is _evil_. Think of it as the dark to your light. Every element that makes up this world has a dark side and a light side. It is how everything keeps in balance. Magic is no different. _You_ are the manifestation of all that is good about magic: courage, kindness, faith. You use your magic to heal, to care for others, and to fight for what is right. Evil has always existed in this world, Merlin. You've seen it first hand. But this…this is like nothing you've ever seen, or ever will."

"I think I need to sit down," Merlin whispers, but he can't sit down because his legs have frozen in place. The air in the cave suddenly feels much colder than it did when he first entered.

"This creature is a malevolence born from the darkness in the world, made stronger by the growing evil in man's heart. Many thousands of years ago, before men ruled the world, the dragons saw a great evil rising. They sought to destroy it, and found that it was too powerful. So they banded together and used what magic they could to cast it deep into the Earth. They placed a powerful spell on it, forcing it to slumber. But the dragons knew it could not stay buried forever. Instead it slept and it fed. It fed on greed, jealousy, and dark intentions. It fed on the darkness in man's heart...and it grew stronger. The past two hundred years have been good to it."

Merlin's heart beats faster, and he knows without a doubt that everything Kilgharrah has said is true. "The last war. That's made it powerful enough to break your spell. And now it's come back to…what does it want?"

Merlin asks the question, yet he already knows the answer.

"It feeds off of death and destruction, Merlin. It has no agenda. No real purpose but to destroy everything that is good in this world, until there is nothing left but evil. It is darkness personified. It is your destiny, and it is your doom."

Merlin turns away, the weight of what is happening too much for him to bear. He knows without a doubt that this thing is pure evil, and that it seeks to destroy the world. Deep down, Merlin already knew everything that Kilgharrah has told him. He knew it from the second that thing crawled out of the Earth.

It hits him like a freight train. Something he should have figured out already; something he has been trying desperately to deny.

"Arthur. This is why Arthur's back. To fight this…this thing. But how can he…how do you fight Evil, Kilgharrah? How can he fight something that doesn't even have a form? How can he possibly-"

"He won't be fighting it alone, young warlock. Surely you understand that."

He smiles at Merlin knowingly, and Merlin sighs.

Of course.

"We'll fight it together. Like we always have."

Kilgharrah nods. "Two sides of the same coin. You need each other, Merlin. The _world_ needs you."

"Of course it does," Merlin replies bitterly. He turns away, runs his hands through his hair. Then without warning, he picks up a rock and hurls it as hard as he can at the wall and screams. "Four days! Arthur's only been back for _four days_. We only just…." Merlin blushes at the memory of last night, and while he won't share intimate details, he realizes there's no point in beating around the bush. "We're finally _together_. We were going to…two thousand years! He just got back, Kilgharrah. It's not…it's not…."

And he can't get it out, because he knows what Kilgharrah will say. _Life is not meant to be fair._

But then the Great Dragon surprises him.

"No, Merlin. It is _not_ fair. And I am sorry. I truly am." Kilgharrah bows his head, and Merlin watches in shock as a single tear falls down the dragon's face. "I wish it wasn't so, young warlock. For your sake, and for Arthur's."

Merlin turns away and puts his hand on his forehead. He chokes down the lump he feels rising in his throat, fights back the tears, breathes deeply.

"The world needs you and Arthur once more, now more than ever. But you don't have to answer. You have a choice, Merlin."

Merlin turns to the dragon sharply, and he realizes his decision was made long before he set foot in the cave. Maybe even before they left the cottage this morning.

"No, we don't."

Kilgharrah smiles smugly, as though he's known all along what Merlin's answer would be.

"How do we find this thing?" Merlin asks.

"That is a question I cannot answer. But I do know someone who can help you."

* * *

Merlin emerges from the cave after what feels like only half an hour to find that the sun is sinking low in the sky and Arthur is pacing frantically.

"Arthur."

Arthur's head jerks up at the sound of Merlin's voice.

"Thank God. I was worried sick, Merlin. I had no idea if…Merlin…what's wrong?"

He looks at Arthur, and there's so much concern and love in his eyes that for a split second Merlin considers lying. Telling him that there's nothing to worry about, that there's nothing to be done, that someone else will take care of it. But he knows before the thought is even finished that he'll never do that.

"We have another journey ahead of us, Arthur."

_...tbc..._


	5. The Kindness of Strangers

**As the World Comes to an End**

**Chapter Four: The Kindness of Strangers**

On the way back to the cottage, Merlin tells Arthur what happened in the caves. Starting with the fact that-

"You were friends with _the dragon_?"

"Yes, Arthur, but that's not important."

Then he tells him everything that Kilgharrah said about where the creature comes from and what it is.

"This…_thing_. Does it have a name?" Arthur inquires thoughtfully.

Merlin shakes his head. "No one was around last time to give it one. I guess _we'll_ have to. A creature that's pure evil. I guess...if I was going to call it anything.…." Merlin stops walking and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, his eyes glow gold. "_Malus_."

The word comes out in Merlin's voice, but the tone is all wrong. Without warning, the ground trembles under their feet. It quakes briefly, but deeply, and Arthur feels it in his bones. He shudders as his blood runs cold and the birds in the trees take off.

"Merlin, what on Earth-"

"_It likes it. It likes Its new name."_

The sky grows dark as clouds scurry across it to hide the sun faster than Arthur can believe. The animals of the forest take off in all directions.

Merlin's eyes still glow gold, and though he's talking in his own voice, Arthur senses that he is not speaking the words of his own free will. He speaks slowly and distantly, like he's in a trance.

"Merlin, what's happening?" Arthur asks, and he can't hide the fear in his voice.

"_It likes having a name. It makes It feel powerful."_

Thunder rumbles in the sky, and the hair on the back of Arthur's neck stands up.

"Merlin, you're scaring me. Snap out of it."

Arthur wants to move toward Merlin, but it feels like his feet are glued to the ground.

_"It can smell your fear, Arthur Pendragon."_

Rain starts to fall, and Arthur shivers.

"Merlin, please," Arthur begs.

_"It's going to tear the world apart. And there is nothing you can do to stop It."_

Lightning strikes a tree not ten feet from where they stand, and Arthur feels like he can move again.

"Merlin, stop it!" He crosses the space between them and puts his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "Stop it, now!"

Perhaps it's the commanding tone that does the trick. Merlin looks at him, unblinking, but then the rain ends, and the thunder stops rumbling. The darkness slips from the sky and the clouds move away and the sun shines once more.

Merlin's eyes return to their normal blue.

"Arthur…why are we all wet?"

Arthur feels his legs give out from under him, and he hits the ground, dragging Merlin down with him.

"Arthur? Arthur, what's going on?"

Arthur's shaking violently now. He thought he was terrified this morning, but this? This is something entirely worse.

"Arthur…tell me what's wrong," Merlin says with concern, and he puts his hands on either side of Arthur's face and forces him to look up.

Possessed. There's no other word for it. Merlin was talking, and it was his voice, but the words weren't his. This evil _thing_ used Merlin to speak Its words like it was nothing. Like Merlin was Its puppet.

He focuses on Merlin's hands, which are rubbing soothing circles on his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders. When he can speak again, his voice shakes.

"'Malus.' You called It 'Malus.' And It liked it."

* * *

Merlin explains on the walk back that it didn't really feel like he was being possessed, which in Arthur's opinion just makes everything worse, because does Merlin actually _know_ what it's like to be possessed, and isn't the first sign of possession that you don't know it's happening? Arthur can't even believe they're talking about _possession_ right now.

And then Merlin answers that yes, he _has_ been possessed before. And he's known it. He's snapped out of it and remembered what happened.

"This was nothing like that. It didn't possess me, Arthur. I promise."

"Fine, It didn't _possess_ you. But that still doesn't explain why the ground shook and the sky went dark and lightning struck a tree!"

"Arthur..."

In the end, Merlin apologizes, as though it's his fault, and Arthur tells him it's okay.

It's the first time Arthur's lied to Merlin since returning four days ago.

* * *

That night, over a dinner of squirrel and berries, Merlin explains where they have to go.

"Kilgharrah mentioned a seer – a prophetess – that we need to find. She's the last of her kind. She doesn't have magic, not the way I do. But she can see the future. And she'll know how we can communicate with…Malus."

Merlin says the name quickly, and they flinch in unison, prepared for the worst. But the ground stays still, and they both let out a sigh, grateful that they now have a way of referring to the creature that doesn't put Merlin in a trance or send the forest animals running for the hills.

"Where can we find this seer?"

"She lives in a small forest community near the lake of Windermere. It should take us about a week to get there. Kilgharrah gave me detailed directions. I should be able to find it."

Arthur sighs. Two thousand years and nothing's changed: he and Merlin are off on another quest.

"So, we leave in the morning?" he asks.

"Arthur…." Merlin trails off, and he sounds so distressed that Arthur frowns. He stands, walks toward Merlin, and puts a hand on his shoulder. Merlin reaches up and places his own hand over Arthur's gratefully.

"You just got back," Merlin whispers, and Arthur sighs. He moves behind Merlin and grasps his shoulders, messaging them gently. Then he bends down and places a gentle kiss on top of his head.

"I know. But do you remember what you told me last night? We have all the time in the world."

"Arthur-"

"We'll fight this evil, Merlin. We'll fight it _together_, like we always do. And we'll win."

Merlin smiles. "That's my job, you know. Making sappy speeches."

Arthur laughs. "Well, I did learn from the best."

And Merlin laughs, too.

After a moment's silence, Arthur kneels down next to him.

"It's going to be all right. You'll see."

Arthur wants desperately to believe it, but then he's never really been good at keeping faith; that was always Merlin's job.

He kisses Merlin slowly, tenderly, and Merlin leans into it. Eventually, soft caresses give way to needy touches, and Arthur leads them to the bed.

That night, he asks Merlin to make love to him, and while it hurts at first, in the end it's worth it because he feels needed and loved and closer to Merlin than he's ever felt to anyone.

As they lie in bed that night, warm and blissful, Arthur wants to tell Merlin the truth.

He wants to tell him that he's terrified.

Malus used Merlin's magic to claw Its way out of the Earth; used it listen to them and talk to them. Malus used Merlin's magic for Its own. It found a way to get to Merlin through his magic.

Arthur's not terrified of Malus (though It most certainly _does_ scare him). He's not terrified by the display of Merlin's magic (though he shivers at the memory of how powerful it was). He's not scared that Merlin's magic might hurt him; he's not scared for _himself_ at all.

What terrifies Arthur more than anything is the thought that he could lose Merlin to his own magic.

He's going to tell him. He has to.

"Merlin?"

But then Merlin looks at him with those eyes – those bright, trusting, obnoxiously beautiful blue eyes – and damnit he can't do it, because Merlin _needs him, _and for the first time in his miserable life Arthur's going to _be there for him._

So when Merlin asks what's wrong, Arthur tells him to move over a bit because his leg's falling asleep.

* * *

They sleep in the next morning. Arthur wakes at dawn, wanting to get an early start. But then Merlin whines and begins to place gentle kisses on his neck, sucking lightly on the spot that he knows will drive Arthur crazy. Arthur moans, then slowly rolls them until he's hovering over Merlin.

"Okay. Maybe just five more minutes."

Three hours later, Merlin and Arthur pack up what little food the have left with the clothes they've collected. Merlin explains that, since money is useless now, clothes are a good item to have in a world where people trade with others for what they need. Their extra clothes may buy them vegetables or bread from a farmer in need of a good jacket or a pair of strong shoes. He even suggests they raid the village they slept in on their way to Camelot for more.

Merlin digs a small leather cord out of a drawer and ties Ygraine's sigil on to it, then hangs it around his neck. The dragon stays in Camelot as usual and, for the first time in millennia, he leaves the drawing of Arthur behind, too.

As he unfolds it and pins it gingerly to the wall over the bed, he explains to Arthur, "I love this old drawing, but it kind of pales in comparison to the real thing."

The comment earns him a smile and a gentle kiss from Arthur.

Arthur himself takes the book of Dr Seuss stories. Merlin questions it at first, but Arthur is adamant about it coming with them, so in the end Merlin strengthens the spell that keeps it from getting ruined and lets Arthur pack it in his bag.

Lastly, the two of them gather up Arthur's armor, and Arthur straps Excalibur onto his belt.

"There's just one thing we need to do before we go," Arthur says quietly.

* * *

An hour later, Arthur's armor and chainmail lie at the base of the tree in the throne room of Camelot. The two of them place the pieces down reverently, arranging them neatly, as though any moment Arthur will need to put them on.

"There," Arthur says, smiling fondly. "Now they're right where they belong."

"Home," Merlin finishes for him, and Arthur nods.

"Home."

They stand quietly for a moment, gazing at the sight of Arthur's armor and cloak decorating the great tree. But there's one piece left.

"Arthur…what about the sword?"

Arthur glances down at the golden sword he now holds in his hand, not even sure when he took it out of his belt.

"Yes. About the sword…."

"Yes?" Merlin prompts hesitantly. The tone of Arthur's voice suggests he wants answers, but that he's almost too afraid to ask the questions.

"Was this sword really stuck in that stone, Merlin?"

"Well…."

"And you told Morgana that it was forged in a dragon's breath."

"Well…the thing is…."

Merlin hesitates, not sure what to say. But then Arthur turns to him, eyes questioning, and it all comes spilling out.

"First of all, the sword's name is Excalibur."

And then Merlin tells Arthur everything. How Excalibur was meant for Arthur and no one else. How he took the best sword that Gwen's father had and asked Kilgharrah to enchant it. How he had to throw it in the lake to keep it from Uther. How he used it to defeat Morgana's undead army, then placed it in the stone so it would be ready when Arthur needed it. He finishes up with how he threw it in the Lake of Avalon after Arthur's death so that no one else would be able to use it.

When he's done, Arthur looks down at the weapon in his hand and laughs. "I always knew there was something special about this sword. Well, beyond the fact that I had to pull it out of a stone, at any rate."

Merlin smiles. "That sword's been through a lot, Arthur. It has quite a history."

"Yes, it does. Thanks to you."

Merlin shakes his head. "It's your sword, Arthur. It always has been. I've just…borrowed it a few times."

"Merlin…it's thanks to you that I even _have_ this sword. It's thanks to you that I lived long enough to use it; to appreciate it for what it really is. It's not just my sword, Merlin. In a way…it's _ours_."

Merlin laughs. "Whatever you say, _sire_," he says jokingly.

"I mean it, Merlin," Arthur responds in all seriousness. "This sword is…it's like a part of us. Your magic, my courage. It's a_ symbol_. It means…." Arthur pauses, at a loss, but then, finally, Merlin thinks he knows what Arthur is getting at.

"We fight _together_. We always have, Arthur, even if you didn't know it-"

"And we always will," Arthur finishes for him.

"Exactly."

Arthur smiles fondly at Merlin, then stares back down at the sword.

"I think it should stay here," Arthur says quietly.

Merlin nods. "You won't need it out there, Arthur. It's a different world from the one you left. I think it…I think it belongs here. In Camelot."

And for once, Arthur agrees with him. He props the sword up against the tree, gazing at the way the afternoon sun glints off the gold lettering.

"'Take me up, cast me away,'" Merlin translates for him.

Arthur laughs. "I never thought to wonder what those words said. Now it seems…fitting."

Merlin whispers a few words, and the sword, armor, cloak, and even the tree itself glow for an instant. A gentle breeze stirs the cloak as it hangs on a branch, and the golden dragon seems to fly in the wind.

"It'll be safe here, Arthur. All of it."

Arthur nods. He reaches out, touches the hilt of his sword one last time. Then he turns back to Merlin.

"Let's go," he says quietly, and Merlin follows him from the throne room as they begin their long journey.

* * *

They don't get far their first day, what with their late start and their detour into the city. They sleep under the stars, cuddled around each other, wrapped up in blankets Merlin took from the cottage.

Merlin wakes once in the middle of the night, shivering violently, but Arthur mumbles in his sleep and pulls him closer, and Merlin settles back down, blaming it on the chill in the air.

* * *

The next afternoon, they pass by the village they slept in a few nights ago, and they raid it for as many clothes as they can carry on top of their own packs, carefully choosing the warmest, best made jackets, sweaters, and boots, knowing the weather will only get colder as Autumn really settles in.

In one of the houses, Arthur picks up a book. Merlin sees the title, "Le Petit Prince," as Arthur slides it into his bag. He catches Merlin looking at him.

"What?" he asks defensively. "I like the pictures."

Merlin just smiles.

* * *

From the village, Merlin turns them north. They stop for lunch, and seeing as Arthur no longer has Excalibur, Merlin heads into the woods to kill a couple of rabbits while Arthur gathers what food he can find. They eat a rabbit and a handful of nuts between the two of them, saving the other rabbit for later.

* * *

As the sun begins to set, they see their first signs of civilization. They pass by wheat fields, then a small orchard, followed by a decently sized garden.

"I've been here before, a long time ago," Merlin says as they approach the outskirts of a large village. "The people here are helpful, but wary. You should let me do the talking."

"That's probably our only option, Merlin, considering I won't be able to understand anyone," Arthur says bitterly. "You forget I don't speak the language."

Merlin laughs.

"Of course." He had fallen into their old language so easily, he'd forgotten that Arthur wouldn't understand Modern English. "But that's an easy fix."

He places his hand on Arthur's forehead. Merlin's eyes glow, and Arthur closes his eyes as a strange but warm magic flows through him.

"How's that? Can you understand me?"

And while Arthur knows that Merlin is speaking a language he shouldn't be able to comprehend, he understands him just fine.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Arthur says in awe, and even though the words he speaks feel foreign on his tongue, he says them easily. "Is there anything you _can't do_, Merlin?"

"You mean besides make you less annoying?" Merlin jokes, and Arthur hits him lightly on the arm and calls him an idiot. He finds that the insult still feels natural even though it rolls off his tongue differently now.

Merlin grins. "A whole new language of insults and you call me the same thing you always do."

"Old habits," Arthur says with a shrug. "Does this mean I'll be able to read your books on my own?"

Merlin nods. "It'll probably feel weird at first, but after awhile the new language will feel as natural as our old one."

"Will you read the books to me anyway?" Arthur blurts out, and then he blushes slightly. "I mean, it's just..."

"If you want me to, of course I will," Merlin replies with a fond smile that just makes Arthur blush more. "But for now, we should keep moving."

* * *

After almost a week of being with just Merlin, seeing other people throws Arthur off. Usually so good with others, he finds himself oddly shy.

Luckily for him, two thousand years of traveling have made Merlin an expert at ingratiating himself with strangers.

They enter the village quietly, hands hanging loosely at their sides to show that they are relaxed and unarmed. They walk past rows of small cottages, and the few people outside eye them warily.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispers. "Maybe we should just go around."

"It's all right, Arthur. Trust me."

They keep walking, until Merlin finally stops outside the largest home, situated near the center of the village.

As though he's been waiting for them, a man leaves the cottage and walks toward them. He's older, middle aged, and he's smiling, though Arthur can sense the unease behind it.

"Welcome, strangers. What brings you to our village?"

The man says the words oddly, as though he's said them many times before; almost as though he's seeking a specific answer.

"In these dark times, we come in friendship," Merlin answers.

The man smiles, and this time, it seems genuine.

"It's been a long time since we've had people pass through. Even longer since we've had any trouble, for which I'm grateful. What can I help you with?"

"You may not remember me, but I passed through here long ago. I spoke to a man named Kevin."

"Kevin was my brother," the man replies sadly. "He died in winter, five years ago. My name is Martin."

"It's good to meet you, Martin. My name is Merlin, and this is my friend Arthur. We wish to trade. It's been a long time since we've had anything other than rabbit and nuts to eat. We were hoping someone could spare some bread, or vegetables."

The man smiles. "I think I may be able to help you." He offers his hand, and Merlin shakes it, smiling gratefully. Martin reaches his hand out to Arthur as well, and Arthur shakes it politely, though he finds that he can't get his mouth to move.

"Welcome, Merlin and Arthur. We are lucky here. We've maganged to grow a good crop of wheat and corn, and a good selection of vegetables. Harvest has just started, and we've had a good year. What do you have to offer?"

Merlin grins. "Do you have a need for clothes?"

He opens up one of the bags they collected at the last village, and Martin's eyes practically light up as he smiles at them.

"Merlin, you may just be my new best friend."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they leave the village with bags lighter in clothes but heavier with bread, carrots, lettuce, and even a few precious apples. Merlin had to trade three of their jackets and two pairs of boots so Martin's family could be warm when winter came. But as they sit around their fire that night, eating their second rabbit on top of bread smothered in carrots, lettuce, and apple slices, it's totally worth it.

* * *

The night is warm and still.

Merlin wakes up twice, shivering uncontrollably, before the soothing sound of Arthur's breathing lulls him back to sleep.

* * *

After a breakfast of leftover dinner, Merlin leads them on.

As they walk, he mentions to Arthur how lucky they are.

"This portion of the world was mostly uninhabited when the last war started. There was no reason for bombs to drop here. Most of these villages existed even before the war. Some of them have lived this way for centuries, so their villages and farms were already here when the world started to die. They were already used to this life. Without the bombs and the pollution that the major cities experienced, most of these villages were untouched. Things still grow here. There are parts of America and Europe that weren't so lucky. There are places on Earth where things still don't grow."

Arthur frowns.

"It's sad to think that the world has changed so much. But seeing villages like Martin's…well, it makes me…hopeful."

And when Merlin smiles, Arthur finds himself smiling, too.

* * *

The clouds grow darker all day, until mid afternoon when the sky opens up. Thunder rumbles in the distance and lightning splits the sky, but it's far off.

Arthur wishes he could say the same for the rain.

Five minutes into the storm, the two of them are soaked to the bone. But then Merlin mutters a quick spell and their clothes become dry and stay that way.

Arthur laughs. It's almost like they're in a bubble. Rain hits the ground all around them, but Merlin and Arthur stay dry as can be.

Three hours later, Arthur starts to notice that Merlin is breathing heavily, sweating slightly, and his skin looks pale.

"Merlin?" He places a hand on Merlin's shoulder. The spell stops suddenly at Arthur's touch, and the rain begins to hit them.

"I'm sorry," Merlin says quietly, and he mutters the spell again. The rain stops hitting them, but their clothes stay wet this time.

"Merlin, stop," Arthur says gently, gripping Merlin's shoulder tightly. The rain hits them once more as the spell fades. "The magic is wearing you out."

Merlin shivers. "It's fine, Arthur. Really."

But as they keep walking, he doesn't try the spell again.

* * *

That night, they find a second village, even bigger than the first one. The people here are more used to travelers, and the greeting they receive is gracious from the start. Merlin speaks to an elderly man named Victor. He takes a strong liking to Merlin, who he says reminds him so much of the son he and his wife Ella lost to a harsh winter five years ago.

After trading some clothes for more vegetables and bread, Victor and Ella invite them into their home.

Merlin and Arthur contribute a rabbit they killed earlier that day, and the rabbit goes into a delicious stew that Ella prepares for them. They even manage to pull together a dessert from some leftover berries and apples and a sweet bread that Ella makes using spices from their small garden.

They sleep under a roof that night, in a small area (set off by a curtain) that used to belong to the couple's son. It's dry and warm and more than Arthur dared to wish for. As they lie curled up together, listening to the rain drum loudly against the roof, Arthur smiles.

"What is it?" Merlin questions when he notices the look on his face.

"This is nice," Arthur says sincerely, and Merlin smiles back.

"Back before the war, something like this would have been impossible. People rarely left their homes, and they were too afraid to interact with strangers."

Arthur runs a hand lightly through Merlin's hair. "Perhaps things aren't so bad after all?"

"Maybe," Merlin says quietly, but Arthur can tell he doesn't really mean it.

"Oh, Merlin." Arthur puts a hand on Merlin's chin and lifts his face up. He kisses Merlin tenderly, and Merlin gasps slightly before kissing him back.

When Arthur pulls away, Merlin moans softly at the loss, and Arthur laughs and kisses him again.

Merlin grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him in closer. He maneuvers his leg over Arthur's, rubbing against him, and at the feel of Merlin's cock pressed against him, Arthur groans.

And pushes him away.

"Merlin…we can't."

Merlin stares at him hungrily, eyes dark with desire…and something else Arthur can't quite identify. But the look fades before Arthur can really consider it, and Merlin blushes as he remembers where they are.

"Right," he says with a nervous laugh. He pulls away from Arthur slightly, settling down against the mattress that's spread on the floor, and Arthur can't help but laugh at the look of embarrassment on his face. Two thousand years, and he's still Merlin.

"I'm glad you haven't changed _too _much," Arthur says sincerely, and he kisses him on the forehead before settling down next to him. "Go to sleep, Merlin."

Five minutes later, Arthur falls asleep with his arms around Merlin.

Ten minutes later, the rain begins to slow.

Fifteen minutes later, it stops completely.

* * *

When they wake the next morning, the sky is still dark, but the rain has stopped, and Arthur feels like things may be looking up.

Turns out he couldn't have been more wrong.

_…tbc… _


End file.
